Wavering Winds
by Strawberry-Apple-Pomegranate B
Summary: ItachiKagome /Oneshot/ /Complete/ When the tides shift against her and she leaves, who will she confide in?
1. Part 1: Beginning

C.Y-K: Bored, I am. I was listening to SR71's Tomorrow. This starts off in Kagome's POV. This is going to be divided up into as many parts as it needs to be to be a finished One Shot. Not a multi-chaptered story. Or until it says **Fin** at the end. I'm working the best I can on my other stories. ;.; Gomen ne for making you wait on them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

_Ages: Kagome - 16, Itachi - 17_

* * *

**Trust Unbound**

_The jewel had been completed for sometime now. _

_Naraku was still breathing, though._

_Even as weak as he was now, he kept escaping. _

_Always leaving Kanna and Kagura to do his dirty work. _

_The despicable hanyou, leaving, and wanting more power. He was never, truly, able to rid of Onigumo from his heart. _

_He still lusts after Kikyo. Despite the fact, he wants to kill her again as well. Just like he did to Kohaku. _

_Sango, despite this loss, wishes to avenge her friends and family slain by Naraku. Mainly avenging her younger brother. _

_Her eyes that were once soft have gone hard. Like ice. No one really gets a smile out of her anymore. Not even when Miroku is being the usual pervert he is._

_Miroku still needs to kill Naraku to rid of his curse. It has been a year, but that does not mean that we will kill him this instant, or tomorrow. We need to find him, and make sure he doesn't flee like all the other times. _

_Shippo…Shippo has been clinging to __her__. Smiling at __her__. He merely talks to me when __she__ isn't in the mood to. _

_My heart pains at that, but I merely live with it. _

_Inuyasha…he loves __her__. Protects __her__. Compliments __her__. Gives all of his attention to __her_

_I can't stand it, but I have no choice but to go with it._

_She__, Kikyo, has joined the group. As much as I don't feel comfortable around her, I asked her to. I needed a reason to be able to train at night with no one following. Kikyo knows I leave to train, but never tells the others. _

_I may not feel comfortable around, dislike Inuyasha's complete attention on her; but I trust her to care for the group when I'm not here. _

_I merely walk at the back of the group, making no one sneaks up on them. _

_School has been over for about a month now, I no longer need to where my school uniform. No, I wear black capris, a baggy brown tee shirt, and black sneakers. On my ankles are -about an inch in diameter- silver chains, that wrap each ankle four times. _

_My hair is pretty much the same, except my bangs grew out and now frame my face. In addition, I wear no bracelets._

_As much as I know I'm Kikyo's reincarnation, our eye color is a bit different. Her's is a dark chocolate brown. Mine are a pacific blue with a bit of brown around the pupil. _

_The air grows tense when the group stops. It's quite noticeable. Kilala looks at me from the corner of her eye when no one notices. Worry is always there, and grows each time. Her ruby eyes flick over to Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo momentarily; but I notice. It's never at Shippo. _

_What is she trying to say? What is the group doing -or planning- that I don't know?_

* * *

A small fire was in the middle of the ragtag group, though one was not with them.

Kagome was leaning against a tree a good ten feet from the group. Kilala was next to her, not with Sango.

As loyal as she was, the young miko was another person she was loyal to. Not just the youkai taijya.

The neko's ears twitched, and in response, Inuyasha said something to the group. Inaudible to Kagome's ears.

Looking away, the young priestess spotted Kikyo's soul stealers. The other woman still needed them to continue to walk on this earth. She didn't want that to happen to her, but Kikyo dealt with it and still puts up with it. She had to hand it to the undead priestess.

Padding feet turned her attention to the aforementioned miko, "Do you need something, Kikyo?"

"Can you find some herbs? Inuyasha's being stubborn as usual," responded Kikyo. Kagome nodded, her stomach churning uncomfortably and uneasily. Kikyo smiled a bit before walking back to the other.

Kilala rose from her curled up position, following the sixteen-year-old. Her gaze flickered back to the five behind her quickly, before catching up with the young girl.

* * *

Kagome looked at the ground, there had to be some herbs around here. Kikyo wouldn't have asked if there wasn't. Her stomach still churning uneasily, enough to make her sit on the ground, hand on her stomach.

The neko mewed at her, rubbing herself against the miko's left leg. She was rewarded with a small smile and a scratch behind the ears, "Lets find Kikyo's herbs. All right?"

Kilala looked up at her and mewed.

Kagome stood back up, her stomach slightly better, but still churning a bad feeling. The chains on her ankles clinked a bit as she walked, searching for any signs of herbs. But her search ended in vain, there was none.

Kagome let out a breath of disappointment, "Guess there aren't any Kilala. I wonder what Kikyo will say…" She let her sentence go unfinished not needing to finish it anyway.

The walk back was quiet, the wind kept blowing Kagome's bangs into her eyes. Kilala's ears twitched and she paused in her step to listen to whatever it was.

"What is it Kilala? Is something wrong?" questioned Kagome, only for the ruby-eyed neko to run passed her to where the others were. Furrowing her eyebrows, the young priestess jogged after her friend's companion. She blinked when Kilala stopped out of sight of the clearing.

The priestess' blue-brown eyes widened. She was overhearing a conversation not meant for her ears. Tear stung her eyes, but she stubbornly held them back. '_I thought I could trust them!' _rambled the sixteen-year-old in her mind, _'why would they do this?'_

With each word in her thoughts, she took a step back. Only to trip over a fallen tree branch, she stepped over to find the herbs, and emit a loud 'Oww!' in response.

This caught the groups attention.

Five pairs of eyes looked over at her, only to be blocked by Kilala's larger form.

"Kagome," Kikyo tried to start, only for the girl to run the way she came. The undead priestess put the hand she held up back at her side. It was no use.

* * *

Kilala followed the young priestess, keeping a set pace by her. Kagome let the tears to fall freely from her eyes. Her legs were starting to bother her, and so, the sixteen-year-old managed to get on the neko's back.

'_How could they do this?! I don't understand!'_ the Shikon jewel glowed a bit, trying to comfort its distraught guardian. Kagome didn't bother wiping her tears, her hands were clutching Kilala's mane as she flew the priestess to the well.

The wind whistled in the duo's ears, blocking out any sound softer than it. Kagome's cries were heard as she let out her sobs.

"_We have to send Kagome-sama back to her time."_

"_Why?! We can just kill her to give Kikyo the other half of her soul!"_

"_Inuyasha."_

"_No Kikyo! You need your soul to fight Naraku!" _

"_I have enough power to suffice against him. When he's dead then you can-…"_

"_No! Now! Before she manages to leave with the jewel to her own time for good!"_

"_Do you have an opinion in this Sango-sama?"_

"_Make up your mind. You going to kill her or no?"_

"_And here I believed you were a friend of Kagome-sama…"_

"_I was. She'll just be captured by Naraku, no matter how weak he is. And be dead either way."_

"_You have to give her some credit Sango-sama. Though Kikyo-sama __is__ stronger than her."_

"_Shut up you two! We're killing her now, and that's final!" _

_Shippo had said nothing during the four-way conversation. He merely looked back and fourth between them and watched at Kikyo's attempt to talk to Kagome, only to have her flee with Kilala._

Opening her eyes, Kagome saw the well in front of Kilala. Sliding off, she hugged the neko around her neck in a silent thanks. Looking around the clearing mutely, the sixteen-year-old found and arrow embedded in a tree, long forgotten.

She pulled it out of the resting place, and walked over to the well. The arrow had a soft lavender glow around it, before it disappeared. Kagome raised her hand with the arrow above her head, _'I don't want any of them following me. Especially Inuyasha.'_

Kilala's ears laid flat against her skull. Her mistress' friend was leaving for good. There would be no returning when she jumped into the well, arrow embedded in the weathering wood.

"Take care of Shippo for me. Will you, Kilala?" twin ruby orbs looked over at the young blue-brown eyed priestess. She gave what sounded like a soft growl-purr, reassuring the miko that she will.

Kagome smiled and brought her hand down this what she could, embedding the arrow into the rim of the well. In response, the well magic started to fade, but stayed long enough for Kagome to jump in, sealing the well for good.

Kilala whined, the arrow glowed lavender before disappearing as the light took shape of the arrow and dissipated. She sat down and looked at the sky, before standing to leave back in the direction she had come.

A soft fragrance of green tea was all there was left to say the sixteen-year-old had been there.

* * *

The usual light of the well change to that of a lavender color. She knew she wasn't going to her own time, present-day Japan. Kagome was going to a new place, and hoped it wasn't one where she would get killed on the spot.

The young miko floated down to the bottom of the well, making her feel like she was in water.

Her sneakers landed softly on the ground, the air was cold in the well now. Unlike when she was in her own time or Feudal Japan.

Numb hands found a big enough crevice in the rocks to help climb out of the well. All the while, Kagome's eyes reflected the betrayal on trust her 'friends' created.

Gripping the top of the well, the young priestess hauled herself out. Her blue-brown eyes took in all that was around her.

She was in a forest, but there were some paths and poles with wires ran next to them, the paths in a large clearing. A bit to her left on the bath, another vertical path met with the horizontal one in front of her, making an upside down 'T'.

It was like Feudal Japan mixed seamlessly with a few modern touches to it.

Birds flew over head and chirped. They flew off into the distance, pacific blue eyes with a small bit of brown in them watched them.

Getting out of the well completely, Kagome sat down on the rim. The moon shone brightly overhead, the miko was able to see her breath if she concentrated. She rested her head in her hands, and her elbows on her legs.

She was exhausted mentally.

Her eyes stung, but no tears blurred her vision. It felt as if she wasn't whole -which she wasn't with half a soul- and not herself. Kagome's eyelids started drooping.

It wasn't long before her head fell onto her knees and she was out like a light.

* * *

A slight ringing of a bell was heard as two people walked side by side. The one on the right about a head shorter than the one on the left.

Walking on a path other people walk to get from town to town. Another path connected to the one they were on, going to the right. There was a post; one was a double arrow, pointing opposite directions on the path they are on, and the other pointing down the conjoining path.

"Hm?" the taller of the two looked to his left and paused in step. His partner followed his gaze to the girl sleeping on the edge of the well.

Her blue-black hair framed her slightly tanned skin, her eyelashes resting on her cheeks.

The taller one reached up and fingered the handle of his Samehada, grinning, showing his shark-like teeth. Sure they were after the Kyuubi, but that didn't mean he couldn't steal chakra with his sharkskin-covered sword.

Deterring off of the path, the blue-skinned man made his way over to the sleeping girl.

"Wait, Kisame," was said and his partner turned around to look at him.

He, too, walked off of the path and passed his partner to the girl. He could hear his shark-like partner walking up to stand next to him.

There was something strange about the girl. But what?

A pink glow could be seen by the right side of her face, though hidden a bit by her hair. It reflected off of her cheek. A pink jewel -the size of a large marble- could be partly seen on a necklace with pieces of shells on it -each the same distance apart and unmoving.

The two of them could feel the power radiating off of it, so how was this girl ignoring it?

Uncharacteristically, Itachi reached out and held the jewel out from under her hair to see it fully. It seemed cool to the touch, but radiated a warmth from it.

The girl's left hand twitched and her eyes started to open.

The older Uchiha dropped the jewel and his hand returned to his side.

Kagome's blue eyes -with a bit of brown- widened at the sight of two strangers wearing black cloaks -with red clouds outlined in white on them- that had high collars to hid the lower part of their faces. The top part was shadowed a bit by their kasas. On each hat, there was a bell that hung on a string holding up beads and a bit of string -that resembles the end of a lion's tail. Holding each string there, was a silver loop.

'_Who are these people?!'_ thought the miko. She went to put her hand behind, but then realized she was still on the lip of the well.

One of the strangers had blue skin and what appeared to be gills. The other looked normal, if not for the red eyes with three tomoe in each eye surround the middle -normal- pupil.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the taller shark-like one reach up with his right hand to grip the hit of what appeared to be a sword covered in wrappings -from what she could partially see.

"Who are you?!" her voice quivered with her fear. She'd rather face Naraku than these two. Their energy levels were high, and they frightened her. The jewel's light brightened in response to her emotion.

The shorter partner's eyes went straight to the jewel.

As Kisame was going to swing Samehada down, Itachi's arm shot out in front of him, "Wait."

Pacific blue eyes looked over at his shorter companion, what was he doing? From his aura, he wasn't one to feel sympathy and had no problem killing.

"What is it Itachi-san?" questioned the shark-like man.

Itachi didn't respond, merely brought his hand to hold the jewel like he had previously done. He didn't need the power it offered, but he was curious as to what it was.

"No!" Kagome gave a shout as she fell backwards, the jewel leaving Itachi's hand. She would have fallen into the well of not for his sudden grip on the front of her shirt.

Her hands automatically came up to grip his cold one, despite how warm it was outside. His other hand held the jewel in his fingers for the third time. He felt drawn to her, through this…jewel.

The hand holding the jewel twitched, her power spiked and he was sure Kisame could feel it too.

"You've got some power in you girl," stated the blue-skinned man.

"Kisame," it may have been his name, but it was a warning. Her blue eyes focused back on this Itachi person, only to see the three tomoe spinning around his pupil wildly. Kagome's pupil dilated and the brown was seen a bit easier.

"Where am I?" her question had two pairs of eyes trained on her.

"Che. Outside of Konoha of course," answered Kisame, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was to him, Itachi, and every other ninja and civilian there was -probably.

'_Konoha? What Konoha?'_ Kagome blinked owlishly at the two, she had never been here before.

"Why don't we bring her with us? It give us a chance to see how much power she has," it was odd, but the shark man wanted to know more of her strange power. Itachi pursed his lips into a thin line, but let go of the jewel and pulled Kagome off of the well to her feet.

His hand slackened its hold on her shirt, but Kagome's were still gripping his. The tomoe in Itachi's Sharingan was spinning wildly once again after stopping before. His hand in her hands twitched, causing her eyes to widen and drop his hand like it was the plague.

On her face was a staining red blush.

Itachi was as indifferent as ever as he started walking away only to stop when he heard one other pair of footsteps instead of two pairs. His red eyes caught blue ones with a bit of brown. Wasn't it obvious she was supposed to follow?

Kagome blinked … oh, she was supposed to follow.

"_Why don't we bring her with us? It give us a chance to see how much power she has." _

They wouldn't need to know everything about her, so it couldn't hurt -probably. Jogging a bit, the sixteen-year-old was on guard, and caught up with the two. They walked on in silence, taking to walkway going right.

The young priestess walked behind Itachi and Kisame. They had yet to asker her name. Kagome blew air out of her nose and pouted. She was betrayed, planned to be killed yesterday, and she was pouting they didn't ask her name.

'_I'll have to be careful who I trust from now on. I don't want a repeat,'_ thought the raven haired girl to herself.

* * *

A week has passed since Kagome has been with Itachi and Kisame. They were both Nukenin.

The only reason she hasn't left yet, is because she didn't want to die. It was night and camp was set up.

"You have yet to tell us about yourself. Aside from your name," Kisame was getting irritated from the lack of information, her power was still unknown to them.

Itachi looked over at Kagome. His Sharingan tomoe was spinning while he stared at her. The more he saw that damned jewel, the more it intrigued him to know Kagome more.

"I don't give out information to people that are wanted," she made a harsh jab at their status as missing ninja. Itachi's eyes narrowed and Kisame frowned at the statement.

Pacific blue eyes with a bit of brown around the pupil looked up at Itachi as he made his way over to her. He bent down to her level; purple manicured nails held her chin while his moth leaned in close to her ear, "Information about yourself will eventually come out."

Kagome pouted as he walked away, a thick blush on her cheeks.

Kisame grinned, his partner could easily get her to talk if he was willing to play his cards right.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

C.Y-K.: Part I of the one shot. Next part will have a bit more romance, kind of. R&R.


	2. Part 2: Ending

C.Y-K.: Continuation. Didn't want to risk the whole thing not being loaded. -.-; Itachi might be OOC. No complaining.

Disclaimer: (same)

_Ages: (same)_

**

* * *

**

"_I don't give out information to people that are wanted." _

Her words rang in her head. What was said was said, no going back.

"_Information about yourself will eventually come out."_

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Itachi. It was his fault. Her information was her own, no one else's!

Itachi could feel the heated glare at his back, but ignored it easily. He will get information about her. Whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Kagome huffed indignatiously; these silences were getting on her nerves. The two partners of Akatsuki never really spoke unless necessary. The silence was bugging her.

"Glare all you want. Itachi-san will just ignore it," said Kisame, he knew Itachi better than the girl did.

"I don't care. I'll glare all I want," stubbornness wound its way into her voice and speech.

"_Information about yourself will eventually come out."_

Itachi could hear his words in his head. His ears heard what Kisame said, but did not register it into his mind.

'_So, she'll glare all she wants. She's not getting anything,'_ his thoughts rang in his head, blocking out a statement he previously said.

'_Arrogant Uchiha. Always thinking he's higher than everyone. He isn't higher than me,"_ Kagome continued to rant, not paying attention to the fact Itachi and Kisame stopped walking.

**Wham.**

**Thud.**

"Ow!" Kagome sat on he ground, rubbing her lower backside, trying to reduce the pain there.

Itachi looked back at her momentarily, before looking at the ninja in front of them. He was a Kumo shinobi.

"So, Uchiha Itachi lets a girl follow him around. I thought you were above that," a taunt from the shinobi was ignored by Itachi.

Pacific eyes looked behind them, _'I sense more of them.'_ Kagome stood up and had her back facing Kisame and Itachi's back.

Itachi merely had to concentrate some chakra to his eyes to catch the shinobi in the Tsukiyomi.

Kisame could tell by the expression on his face that he needn't bring out Samehada.

* * *

The Kumo shinobi in the trees watched as their leader fell to the ground. He wasn't moving. Their eyes turned to the girl behind them. She had no weapons, yet was in a defensive position.

It would be easy to catch her and hold her hostage.

* * *

Kisame looked behind him; he didn't need a kunai with his Samehada and gave it to the sixteen-year-old. She needed it more than him going up against Kumo shinobi.

Kagome looked at him, before holding the kunai in a reverse position -defensive position.

Her pupils dilated at an oncoming kunai and shuriken. Her arms came up in a protective position. The projectiles were embedded in the ground in front of her, a lavender barrier in front of her.

Kisame's eyes widened, Itachi's narrowed a bit. She was definitely different.

Kagome opened up her eyes she closed when the weapons came at her. Lowering her arms quickly, the barrier died away.

"_Information about yourself will eventually come out."_

'_Bad time to think about that,'_ the statement couldn't have been more true though. Her powers as a priestess were starting to make themselves known to the world.

'_I'll get information out of her about this,'_ Itachi let his eyes roam the clearing they were in. he could sense five other shinobi in the trees. It was proven from the direction the weapons came from.

* * *

The eyes of the ninja from Kumo widened. Who the hell was this girl?!

Creating barriers takes enough chakra as it is, and yet she did no hand signs. She was not tired at all either!

This girl was worth capturing and holding hostage.

* * *

Three pairs of eyes scanned the area for any immediate attacks. There was none.

Their eyes immediately went to the five shinobi who appeared in front of them.

"Surely you won't need this girl. She'll only slow you down. We'll leave if you give us the girl," the lead shinobi under the one killed tried to bargain. Note the word tried.

"How about no," it was more of a statement than a question that left Kisame's mouth. Sure, she talked a bit, but the girl wasn't all that bad. Kagome merely liked to speak her mind.

The Kumo shinobi narrowed their eyes. This wasn't going their way.

"I'm not an object up for grabs you know!" here was one perfect example of the priestess speaking her mind. Her knuckles turned white from the death grip on her weapon.

Itachi's eyes narrowed further. No one would take the girl away before he got his answers. With that, the older Uchiha partially stepped in front of Kagome; his right hand all but pushed her behind him.

Kisame's eyes took on a mischievous glint; this was unlike how his partner usually acted.

The five ninja in front of them knew this wasn't going to be easy, especially if Uchiha Itachi was protective over the girl.

Blue eyes with brown in them looked up at Itachi, why was he acting like this? They widened, his aura was radiating protectiveness. It made her feel like she was being protected, like there was no enemy shinobi here.

Not thinking, the sixteen-year-old wrapped her arms around the seventeen-year-old in front of her. Earning a look from Kisame and Itachi, but mainly the latter. Her head rested on his right shoulder.

Opening her closed eyes, she detached herself from Itachi.

Kisame took off his kasa as well as Itachi. When both hit the ground, the two members of Akatsuki ran at the five Kumo shinobi. Kisame went for the ones in the back while Itachi went for the one who spoke for them.

One in the back dodged the sword, but its wrapping caught his drawn kunai.

The sharkskin spiked itself out, anxiously waiting to take chakra and shred tender human flesh.

With a swing back around, it caught the shinobi -who ripped the bindings- and shredded his throat. While taking some chakra. Kisame swung Samehada down vertically, catching another in her right leg.

She fell with a cry of pain, blood rapidly oozing out of the shredded injury.

Hoshigaki ignored her, and went for the two males -the third, live one being fought by Itachi. He wasn't dumb; he was merely one who fought first, asked questions later. If his opponents were still alive by then.

He charged at the two, the first one moved and he caught the second in the head with his sword. Continuing the circle of his swing, the one that moved was caught in the chest, flesh torn away and bones broken.

* * *

The kunoichi on the ground retrieved a kunai from her pouch on her left leg. Trying to get over the searing pain from her injury -from the shark-like man- she prepared to throw it at his exposed back. If not for one to embed itself in her arm.

She forgot about the raven-haired girl had a kunai.

It embedded itself deep, in the artery that ran in her arm. The one in her leg was sparred, thankfully. However, with how long to Kumo and the blood loss from her shredded injury. She'll surely die -at this rate- in 10 minutes.

Black dots started to swarm in her vision.

* * *

Itachi swung his kunai knife at the Kumo shinobi. The tomoe spinning wildly, matching his heart rate for blood to be shed. Thankfully for the enemy shinobi, he mange to dodge.

Nevertheless, Itachi was a step ahead. He directed roundhouse kick to the Kumo shinobi's jaw. It sent him fly back a good distance. Not missing a beat, a clone appeared next to the Kumo shinobi, kunai raised.

Blood splattered; on the ground, Itachi's hand and cloak, the shinobi's throat.

* * *

Kagome watched this all going on. From what she gathered, Itachi was one to use the Tsukiyomi, not really physical means. The sixteen-year-old was irritated at the kunoichi attempt to attack a person's back, yet felt remorse.

The kunoichi was on the ground, unconscious, and close to death. It was only a matter of a few minutes before her soul was gone.

All the enemies were taken care of. All dead.

Looking up, she noticed Kisame and Itachi heading this way. Both were in good condition, if not a better one. However, Itachi seemed to be bothered by something. His eyes held a dangerous light in them.

Kisame merely smirked at his handy work and put his sword in it's respectful place. He watched as his partner walked directly up to Kagome, his bloody hand left marks on her face as he gripped her chin.

Pacific eyes -with a bit of brown- looked straight into Itachi's.

"**Who** are you really?! _**What**_ are you?" Itachi's eyes were narrowing dangerously. The sooner he got his answers, the sooner he could leave the girl -Kagome.

Swallowing thickly, the sixteen-year-old gained her bearings, "I told you my name, Kagome Higurashi!"

Sharingan eyes grew more dangerous, "No one knows your surname. **Why**?!"

Her eyes widened, it was sooner or later they were going to find out, "I'm not from here. The well you found me by, I came out of there. It used to lead to a different place, magic let me go from place to place. However, I never been here in my life. This is the first time. The magic is dead now. I made sure of it."

Eyebrows rose at her explanation. Itachi never got one of his questions answered, "_**What**_ are you?! You never answered that."

Trembling slightly, Kagome raised her hands to Itachi's bloodied one, "A miko. I protect this jewel. It's my duty."

The Uchiha prodigy's mind processed all of this information. All of it was the truth. Letting her chin go, his hand dropped in front of them, still being held by hers.

His eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

* * *

"_Why? Why did you do this" whispered an eight-year-old boy on the ground. Sasuke, his younger brother._

"_To measure my capacity," he was thirteen, and ANBU Platoon Captain. _

"_To… measure your capacity…" his brother didn't seem to want to accept it, and charged at him. Only to double over from a fist Itachi planted in his abdomen._

_Sasuke fell to the ground in a heap. Tears coming out of his eyes. Itachi watched this impassively. It didn't bother him. _

_Sasuke was weak anyway._

_Leaving where his parents lay dead, Itachi caught up with young Sasuke. His younger brother's face full of fear, confusion. He heard his yells 'Please don't kill me!' while running away. _

"_You're not worth killing. I played the part of the caring older brother to test your capacity. You're pathetic, foolish little brother," commented the thirteen-year-old, "If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. Run, run and cling to life desperately."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened. The wind picked up, blowing their bangs to and fro. He could see a question before it was asked._

"_To gain the Mangekyou, you have to," he paused, "kill your closest friend."_

_The wind went upwards, so did their bangs. Sasuke's eyes widened before the dropped and he pitched forward. _

_Hitting the ground, he was out cold. Itachi left Konoha right after that._

* * *

"Itachi-san?" Kagome picked up Kisame's habit and speech.

Sharingan eyes looked up and caught hers, the tomoe no longer spinning. His hand twitched before grasping the fingers of both her hands.

The clan he destroyed. Why was he thinking of it now?

"_To measure my capacity."_

His own words four years ago rang in his head. That's what he told Sasuke.

…

Was he starting to regret what he did?

…

No. What is done is done. Nothing can change that. Then what was this feeling? Wasn't he going to get rid of the girl as soon as he got answers?

"Itachi-san?" Kisame asked this time.

So close to her. Her soft, slightly calloused hands gripping his larger, more colder one. Worrying over his well-being. That would've annoyed him, but it didn't.

Kagome reminded him of a younger Sasuke. Innocent and worried when he was overly quiet an aloof.

His hand was being tugged on now.

Her eyes that hold wisdom beyond her years. A pacific blue with a bit of brown around the pupil.

The tugging was becoming persistent now.

"What does the jewel do?" Kagome closed her mouth -which she opened. She stopped tugging on Itachi's hand.

"The Shikon jewel. Grants anyone a wish, but a corrupt one will taint it and the person will be corrupted. Only a pure wish can get rid of if, but there isn't a pure one to be wished, so I protect it," answered Kagome. Seems like Itachi is paying more attention now and out of La La Land.

…

He nodded and went back to thinking. A pure wish. No matter how pure something is, there's always a dark side to it.

He saw her lips move, but he heard nothing. It looked like she was saying his name, but he wasn't sure.

The way they moved, the look of them.

Why was he thinking this now? He never shown any interest in either men or women, why now?

'_I __do__ regret what I did. Destroying my clan. But if I hadn't, would I have met Kagome in the first place?' _questioned Itachi. His attention was on the pink, pouting lips before him.

* * *

Kisame watched all of this going on. Itachi was thinking, quite deeply by the looks of it.

His attention was somewhere else.

…

He grinned; Kagome was picking up a speech habit of his. The girl was all right if you didn't mind the stubborn streak in her.

His grin grew wider when he saw where Itachi's gaze was.

* * *

She was speaking again. However, no sound was heard. He brought his free hand up and traced the pink lips.

They were soft against his calloused hand.

…

Her face was stained with a red sweep of blood under her skin. He could see the blood that was on his hand on some of her face. It dried and was a deeper red.

Itachi let his eyes go to hers. She was his and his alone. No one else could have her. She was his priestess.

His free hand circled around her waist and pulled her close to him.

_**His. **_

…

"We're leaving now," said Itachi. He took his hand from around Kagome's waist. Bending down, he picked up his kasa and could see Kisame do the same.

Kagome's hands were still grasping his, but he didn't say anything. Merely kept holding her fingers.

The trek was silent, but it was comfortable. Kisame watched the two still holding hands.

It was a bit unusual to the shark-like man, but he guessed he would have to get used to it.

* * *

**TBC?**

* * *

C.Y-K.: Should there be an Epilogue? Vote please in the reviews. R&R.

Epilogue:

Yes? No?


	3. Epilogue

C.Y-K: Here's the Epilogue. :3 Enjoy. I'll most likely have a sequel. If people want, they can try to make it. Tell me what you first thought of the opening. X3

Disclaimer: not saying it. -.-;

_Ages: (look up)_

* * *

Pacific eyes reflected nothing. Her face devoid of emotion except pain.

…

Why would he do this?

Kagome never trusted him anyway.

Never trusted him or his companion.

…

The way his bloodlust came out of nowhere.

A smirk on the face, hate in their eyes.

…

'_I knew the bad feeling in my stomach wasn't minor,'_ the sixteen-year-old closed her eyes, blood seeped sluggishly out of numerous wounds on her body.

…

She barely made it out alive.

Rage filled her to the core, blocking out the searing injuries, they would heal themselves.

Pupils narrowed, the brown nearly became pitch black.

'_I hate him. Him and his-his companion!'_ Kagome spat in her mind.

…

Forgiveness wasn't on her mind at all, hell, it was far **from** her mind.

'_How dare he?! I gave my trust to him and this is how he repays me?! Ever since that conversation I knew he was trouble,'_ no one would get past this barrier she will set up.

…

Pain tore up her spine, a cry escaping her throat.

It hurt to move, a mere muscle spasm created the worst pain.

Pacific eyes closed, nocturnal birds chirped.

Unwontedly, tears stung her eyes and trailed their way down her cheeks.

* * *

_Itachi was late for once. Where was he?_

_Kagome nervously rocked on the balls of her feet. _

_Her stomach churned uneasily._

…

_She started to feel ill._

…

_Padding footsteps alerted her, chocolate eyes met hers._

'_How?!' panic tore through her mind._

…

_Cerulean irises widened, something warm seeped and slithered down her legs._

…

_A sword protruded from her gut, hitting her stomach and –barely- small intestine._

_Pacific optical orbs met honey-gold._

…

_What the hell was he doing here?!_

'_I thought I sealed the well and destroyed the magic!' was the first to go through her mind._

…

"_Surprised? So are we," commented Kikyo._

"_I'll be giving her soul back to her now," Inuyasha was here too._

* * *

Warm hands rested on her shoulders.

Biting her lip, Kagome forced her self to open her lids.

Blood red met pacific blue.

…

Itachi's eyes roamed her body over a minute. Rage and bloodlust filled those moments later.

"Who did this?!" his mouth moved, a deep frown marring his features.

The priestess went to open her mouth, only to give a stifled cry of anguish.

…

Itachi's hands gripped her shirt, claw marks were on her body.

A serious wound on her gut.

Inuyasha.

…

Blood red optical devices when to coagulated blood red, deep then they have been before.

"Where is he?!"

Twin pools of blue and brown starred up at him, she mouthed her answer.

…

Dead.

…

* * *

_Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo died in the fight. _

_These two would never feel remorse anyway._

…

_All they cared about was her death._

_Kagome was vaguely aware of claws aimed at her. _

…

_A wound mirroring the one Kikyo received from Naraku –as Inuyasha- made itself know._

…

_Kikyo's eyes widened fractionally. _

_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer._

…

_Thump._

_Kagome landed on her stomach. More blood gushed out of her stomach wound._

_The grass was getting a new color added to it._

_Kikyo walked up to her._

…

'_What?'_

_A cold, dead hand rested on her right hand._

_Yes she wanted her soul, but to watch her reincarnation die the way she did was a bit -too- much._

_Kikyo knew how the girl was feeling now, but her soul was more important._

…

_Narrowing her eyes, Kagome took her hand from Kikyo's, "How are you here?"_

* * *

The older Uchiha's right hand rested on the back of her neck, the wound on her shoulder deep. The other was behind her knees.

No one harmed **his** miko. Possessiveness wound it's iron grip around his heart.

…

Too bad they were gone, he would've tortured them.

Itachi let his face –the lower part- rest on Kagome's head.

Her breathing was shallow.

…

Kisame watched as his partner came into sight.

Kagome was injured badly. She could easily die in this state.

His shark eyes caught Sharingan.

A nod was sent towards Itachi, before the shark-man was off.

…

He had to find the Akatsuki member with blue-ish hair.

He knew medical jutsus.

Kisame hoped he got back in time.

* * *

"_Not exactly sure. But my soul wanted to be whole. Naraku's and my power clashed," that didn't give Kagome the answer she wanted._

"_Enough chit-chat! Let's end her pathetic life!" Inuyasha was getting impatient. _

'_No. I won't leave Itachi-san's side. He protected me along with Kisame-san,' determined to stay alive was in Kagome's veins._

…

_The shikon jewel glowed brightly._

_Kikyo went to reach for it, only for a charge of energy to meet her hand._

_She gave a small noise of discomfort. _

…

_Why was the jewel protecting a copy?!_

_Black eyebrows furrowed in pain as a slice was on her back, parallel with her spin._

_Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. The pain was getting to the point of unbearable._

…

_Especially with how deep each injury was._

* * *

Itachi let a bit of his hand flow through Kagome's to try and stop the bleeding.

It was barely helping.

As good a prodigy he was, he was better offensive than healing.

…

Kagome's breath was raspy by now.

His heart rate started to increase, slowly but surly.

…

His chest tightened, a lump formed in his throat, eyes widened fractionally.

…

Itachi was starting to panic.

Never before as a shinobi did he experience this adrenaline rush.

…

Sharingan eyes flickered, where the hell was Kisame?!

* * *

Hoshigaki Kisame checked his surroundings again.

He could sense the Akatsuki member, but it was troubling to pinpoint with the darkness in his line of vision.

…

The shark man had no time for games!

…

Scowling deeply, pointed teeth revealed themselves, "Come out! I have no time for games."

"Why?"

"I need your medic jutsus," explained Kisame. It was the reason he was here after all.

"…" Silence met his ears, only a few birds chirped. Otherwise, the forest was quiet near the cave.

Veins appeared in his eyes, irritation and adrenaline were setting in. Damn him!

A member with blue-ish hair and a white flower behind his ear stepped out of the surrounding darkness.

"Fine."

* * *

_More blood splattered on the luscious, green grass. Making it appear a reddish-brown._

_A wound on the bicep to the elbow, cut deep into the muscle surrounding the artery and bone._

…

_A tendon was severed._

_Kagome couldn't move her right arm._

…

_The shikon jewel was glowing brighter, where was Itachi?_

_A hand made out of earth and dead bones reached for the artifact._

…

_Only to be rejected again. Why was it doing this? This never happened before! Why now?_

_Kagome was panting, her mind was numb with the pain. The jewels comfort wasn't helping one bit._

'_I don't want to leave without saying goodbye to Itachi-san. Kisame-san,' Kagome felt tear prickling at the back of her eyes by now._

…

_Mahogany eyes watched her reincarnation. The jewel never acted like this when she was alive. _

_Why her? Why not the incarnation?_

…

_Midoriko's doing. As much as Kikyo protected the jewel, her soul was completely different from Midoriko's. _

_Kagome's was compatible with the jewel, that's why she could wear it freely around her neck. _

_Kikyo could never wear it, that's why there was a shrine where it resided._

_A strong, dangerous power was starting to surface rapidly._

* * *

Kagome's breath was getting shallower.

Itachi was sitting on the ground, the sixteen-year-old leaning on him with her back against his chest.

Her heartbeat was going fainter every few minutes.

…

Where was Kisame and the other member of Akatsuki?

Eyes darting around, the older Uchiha was tense. Kagome died, hell was to pay.

Her slightly tanned face was going pale. The blood loss was increasing. Wither the hell was the blasted shark?!

Resting a hand on the sixteen-year-old's cheek, her body was losing body heat.

Rapidly.

* * *

Two figures darted through the forest. One with dark blue hair and lighter blue skin. The other with blue-ish hair and peach skin.

Kisame's pace seems to have quickened with the adrenaline rush.

…

It was as if he could feel Kagome slipping away, slowly but surely.

He didn't like feeling this way. He was used to being in control, not at the mercy of his heart and mind.

The white flower bent with the force of the wind, why such a rush? But he never voiced the question, merely kept it to himself.

…

Kisame's eyes widened and the veins showed themselves. They were getting closer to Itachi-san and Kagome.

Not much longer now.

* * *

_Inuyasha attacked the barrier. Why was it up?_

_Kikyo stood back a bit, 'So the jewel has chosen the guardian of it. I'm a bit shocked.'_

_Kagome was on the ground, her blood stained the grass around them. _

_And only her blood._

…

_She had yet to fight back and was already drained._

'_Pathetic!' Inuyasha didn't like this one bit._

_He planted his foot in front of himself to charge, but was frozen._

_Definitely not good._

_Honey-gold eyes widened. What the hell was happening?!_

_Kikyo noticed this and looked to her reincarnation. She wasn't breathing as if she was dying. No, it was normal breathing._

…

_Warily, she tenderly walked up to the barrier. Raising her hand, it didn't get five inches before it was charged with purification._

_Chocolate orbs widened._

…

_Her hand! It-it was crumbling! Piece by piece she was purified, and as each piece left, souls collected floated away._

_Each piece on the ground dissolved into nothing, mixing with the earth. _

…

_Before long, Kikyo was no more. Half of Kagome's soul returned to her –the other half was already with her._

_Inuyasha was outraged. He was forced to watch his love die right before his very eyes._

_When he was released from what ever he was frozen by, he lunged for the barrier._

…

_He would kill Kagome._

_Not so, as soon as contact was made, purification jolted up his arm. _

_Inuyasha went to give a shout of pain, but his body was turned to ashes quickly. He was consumed by hate and anger. Like adding fire to gasoline._

_The barrier let itself down as soon as Inuyasha was completely turned to ashes. Kagome laid there, pain numbing her mind. _

…

_That's how Itachi found her._

* * *

The Uchiha prodigy was getting impatient. Fast.

Leaves danced with the wind. An apple blossom petal blew as well.

…

Right by the unknown Akatsuki member's head.

Kisame walked over to Itachi, the blue-haired member right behind.

'_He's protective,'_ he noted this, but also knew of the power Uchiha Itachi held.

…

The healing took quite a bit out of the unknown Akatsuki member. He never had to treat these serious of wounds.

Though, the tendon in her right arm refused to heal.

…

This didn't escape Kisame or Itachi's eyes.

…

"What's wrong with her arm?"

A blue head snapped up to look at Kisame, "The tendon was cut. It refused to heal."

Blood red eyes narrowed dangerously.

"She'll live for now without it." Kisame and the unknown member looked at Itachi before nodding.

* * *

Pacific eyes –with a bit of brown- fluttered before opening fully. She was in a different part of the forest now. _'Who-…'_

"You've been out for a few days."

Her head snapped to look at Itachi. His eyes were still as impassive, the Sharingan, yet, there was something else.

Kisame was resting not to far off.

Looking down at her arm, she still couldn't move it. That's right. Itachi found her, after being late.

The sixteen-year-old held it with her left hand, what was she going to do now?

The wind wavered back and forth.

Kagome would let him off this time –for being late.

The wind was going steadier.

Arms wrapped possessively around her, pulling her back to his chest.

'_This feeling is growing more,'_ Itachi let his lower part of his face rest in the crook of Kagome's neck.

She was his and his alone.

The priestess leaned back, taking in his body heat.

A steady, unwavering wind blew taking stray leaves with it.

Blue-brown eyes closed as her lips were enveloped in Itachi's.

…

Their growing love grew steadier each passing day.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

C.Y-K: X3 Finished! Yay! Hope you like. R&R.


End file.
